


Cooking

by Sirianna123



Series: 30 day OTP Challange [21]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 21 of my 30 day OTP challange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking

Six years of being a meat sack Bill learned few things. Like that he hated cooking, but there were occasions he would overlook such disagreements and… 'try' cooking. Occasions like six year anniversary Shooting Star was bothering him about for last three weeks.

And on this special occasion Bill decided to spoil his little Pine Tree. And Shooting Star will leave him as well so… bonus. And… Just thought was bringing wide toothy grin to his face that instantly was replaced by frown. He was turning into a real meat bag...

His 'spoiling' plan had few steps. First was breakfast. At same time it was possibly hardest since his lover was always cooking he knew nothing about it. He could barely brew coffee.

As expected it was a disaster. Only good thing he made was coffee… He just hoped he'll clean it before Dipper wakes up…

"I hope you aren't going to feed me this." human in subject said from his spot by breakfast bar.

Bill almost jumped out of his body. "Don't scare me like this, Pine Tree. And of course not, it was… a test. Yes. A test..." Before he could finish Dipper stood up and walked to him.

"It's okay. I don't mind cooking." he said hugging panicked blonde. "You just make me coffee, you know I love it."

"But… I'm such a meat sack… And it's all your fault." Bill complained "I hate it. And you… And Shooting..."

"I know what my sister said, and I say I want to celebrate in different way." Bill just nodded kissing his lover and forgetting about fifteen steps of plan.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


End file.
